


Lucky's Coffees and Regular Human Baked Goods

by Anonymous



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Colby/Guillermo de la Cruz, Jeremy/Constantin (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Lucky's Coffees and Regular Human Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoggyJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/gifts).



Guillermo stood behind the counter of the coffee shop, counting down the minutes til his shift ended. It was a Thursday night; Game Night at Jeremy's place. Guillermo still needed to buy snacks. He wondered idly what Jeremy's new boyfriend Constantine liked to eat. He quickly shot off a text to Jeremy asking just that, only to get a peach emoji in response. Sighing and shaking his head, Guillermo pocketed his phone. He began to wipe down the counter just as the bell above the door jingled merrily. A tall young man around Guillermo's age stumbled in, looking as tired as Guillermo felt.

"Welcome to Lucky's Coffees!" Guillermo said with forced cheerfulness.

"Hi," the man said, slouching up to the counter. "What's the strongest thing you've got?"

"We've got a couple of things, but the Red Eye is a triple shot of espresso," Guillermo answered, gesturing at the menu board behind him.

"Great! Can you make that a double?"

Guillermo stared at him. "You want _six_ shots? Is that even healthy? I mean, isn't that a bit much?"

The man shrugged. "I'm a--I'm a nanny," he said quickly. "For two kids. They're great," he said, eye twitching. "Xanthos and Radenka. Their parents are...not here so I basically take care of them all the time."

"Wow, those are some crazy names," Guillermo replied. "They sound like vampire names or something."

"Yeah, something like that," the man said cagily. He tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled. "I'm Colby," he put his palm on his chest in greeting.

"Guillermo. But I guess you already knew that," he tapped his name tag and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah," Colby laughed with him. "Nice to meet you Guillermo." Something about his tone made Guillermo feel warm.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/191576314@N06/34983p)

"Right, well, I guess I should make your drink," Guillermo shuffled away. He suddenly felt clumsy and nervous. He busied himself with making Colby's order. "So I don't think I've seen you here before!" he yelled over the sound of the coffee machine.

"Well I used to go to the Sassy Cat Cafe but it burnt down."

"Mmm," Guillermo said distantly. He saw in the news that a man named Laszlo Cravensworth was suspected to have something to do with the fire. The police had even come to Lucky's on the rumor that the owner of the coffee shop, Jackie Daytona was really an alias of Laszlo's, but nothing ever came of it. In fact, after the police spoke to Daytona's wife, Nadja, the inquiry was mysteriously dropped entirely. He went to Simon's coffee shop once when he was first looking for a job. He found he didn't care for the place. The owner, Simon de Vious was constantly adding new and ridiculous drinks to the menu. Guillermo preferred the more classic coffee shop vibe to Lucky's, even if it was a bit--

"Kitschy," Colby was saying.

"What?" Guillermo realized he had tuned out of the conversation.

"I like this place. Even if it's a little kitschy." Colby punctuated his point by poking the Billy Bass hung above one of the tables.

"Oh, yeah, the owner has strange tastes," Guillermo said over the tinny sound of _Take Me to the River_ playing from the speaker inside the plastic fish. "Here's your double Red Eye," he said, placing the cup down in front of Colby. Their fingers brushed as Colby reached for the cup. Guillermo quickly pulled his hand back, his ears going pink.

Colby took an experimental sip and closed his eyes, a rapturous look spreading across his face. " _Oh,"_ he groaned, dragging out the word. "This is delicious. You're a lifesaver, Guillermo. Thank you!"

Guillermo smiled shyly, fiddling with the bottom of his apron. "You're welcome."

There was a short pause as Colby drank his coffee with a blissful smile.

They stared at one another for a moment, when suddenly Colby's free hand flew to his pocket. "Crap, it's Xanthos." He pulled out his phone which was vibrating like a box of angry bees. "Hello? Yes, I'm just--okay, okay! I'll be right there. Let me--" the call ended abruptly and Colby flashed Guillermo an apologetic smile. "I gotta go. Those two can be _brutal_ when they don't get their way. But thanks again for the coffee!" He held up the cup in a mock toast. "Bye!" He dashed out of the coffee shop, leaving Guillermo standing alone.

"Bye," he said quietly. As he flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed" he wondered if he'd ever see Colby again. He turned to finish closing up when there was a frantic knock on the door. Colby stood outside, holding something in his hand.

"Something wrong?" Guillermo asked, after he unlocked the door.

"Ah, no, no, everything's great!" the other man smiled nervously. "I just thought, well, here!" he shoved the cardboard sleeve from his cup in Guillermo's direction. "It's my number," he clarified. "Call me!"

Before Guillermo could answer, the strange man had run off again, muttering something about unreasonable demands from the undead. Guillermo shook his head and smiled. For once he was glad to be on the closing shift.


End file.
